


Broken Truth, Whispering Lies

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Disembowelment, Extreme Gore, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Removal of vital organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s got to be something wrong with Gamzee. Something making him sick. Something making him force Karkat away. And Karkat’s going to find it, and he’s going to rip it from him. And when it’s not there anymore, everything will be alright. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Truth, Whispering Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://boratoki.tumblr.com/post/44310694352/vent-art-behind-the-read-more-um-big-old

He’d broken him. Beat him down with neglect and scorn. Cast him away and left him for dead.

And Karkat was done with that. He was done being ignored.

In a fit of rage to match his former moirail, he’d attacked him, barely a thought in his pan about what he was actually doing. Karkat wanted him to stop. He wanted him to listen to him. Just sit and listen to what he had to say. About anything. He didn’t want him to go. He didn’t want to be alone.

But when the sickle had sunken into flesh, stopping was hard. All that gorgeous color had spilled everywhere. It was almost… pretty. Is this why the carnies all painted with the blood of others? Gamzee had fought back, ripping the sickle through his stomach, cascading blood with a hoarse scream. He’d seen the bloodlust in Karkat’s eyes and all fight in him died.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t fight back.

Karkat ripped the sickle the rest of the way out, finishing the deep cut, casting the weapon away. Gamzee held himself, all he was running through his fingers. It was everywhere, staining everything. The highblood looked from the wound to the smaller troll’s face, stoic and blank. His fist collided with his temple and after that, things were hazy.

He couldn’t remember what had happened, or how long he’d been lost to the darkness, but once his vision came swimming back, Karkat was sitting next to him, something long and deep purple in his hands. Gamzee was numb, an edge of pressure to it. Like someone was pushing down on him from all directions, trying to force him to be smaller.

“Why didn’t you listen to me?” Karkat croaked, handling that color carefully.

Gamzee couldn’t find words to answer him, or ask him what he was talking about.

“Why did you leave me alone? Why couldn’t you just stay and listen? Was I really such a bad moirail? What made you do it? What makes you do the horrible things you do? Why?”

His muttering was constant and quiet, almost background noise to the sound of his own blood pusher in his ears. The thing in Karkat’s hands was pulled higher and Gamzee arched his back, pain shooting through him. Karkat dropped it, and the highblood slumped. Confused and breathless, limbs shaking.

He shook his head, trying to clear the thick blanket of uncertainty and looked down more.

A huge hole, just below his ribs looked back. Karkat’s hands were stained purple, Gamzee’s organs pulled from his body and laid out. Karkat moved his hands in his chest cavity, and Gamzee could feel it. He could feel Karkat’s hands in his guts! He swallowed hard, gasping a breath, “K-Karkat? What-”

“Shut up!” He snarled, sickle in hand, picked up from the floor next to him. It was set against his bare throat, wet with his own blood, painting the skin there, but never breaking it. “I don’t want to hear anything out of your mouth Gamzee. I’m sick of listening to you. You do nothing but lie. I don’t want to hear it anymore. Be quiet.”

“Karkat, stop!” The panic was rising in his voice and the sickle was pressed closer.

“I said shut up Gamzee. I’m not going to find my answer if I ask you. So I’m going to find what makes you tick this way.” Karkat hissed, pulling at something and making Gamzee gasp out a breath.

A small pained whimper before Karkat set the sickle aside, rummaging through his abdomen, pulling out a loop of his large intestine. He shook his head, wiping at his face, smearing indigo along his lips and cheek. A small quiver to his lip before he shifted something else, pulling a ragged groan from the other troll.

One hand pet his cheek, “Shoosh Gamzee.”

The touch calmed him, but it shouldn’t have. It shouldn’t be a little easier to breath at the soft caress. Karkat had his hands inside him! The feeling of being invaded was hard to ignore, but the overwhelming urge to melt into the touches, reassuring him were just as hard. So instead, he simply shook. Whether it was the confliction, or his own guilt finally catching up to him, or perhaps blood loss, he wasn’t sure. But all he could manage right now was the quiet staggered breaths and a gaze that avoided the damage.

His hands moved higher, not finding what he was looking for, claws peeling flesh away from bone, exposing ribs gleaming white against the regal color. Karkat pressed higher, watching his face, stroking a line across his cheek. Gamzee’s breath hitched and eyes widened when he brushed something he COULD identify. A finger curled around his lung, shifting it a little. His heart hammered, making the pool around him just a little bigger with his frantic breathing,

“Bro, don’t do this. Please Karkat, don’t-

Karkat’s fingers wrapped around one of the two, holding but not squeezing. That was enough to make him shut his mouth real fast, silencing him. He could feel his gasps against Karkat’s hand, the prick of claws when he took too deep a breath. To avoid puncturing himself his inhales were shallow and held. He wanted to squirm, move, something, but the troll held a vital point.

When he let go, the highblood was able to gasp a breath, tears collecting in his eyes from the strain. Panting at the point, Karkat’s hand moved higher, elbow deep in his ribs. Knuckles brushed against his heart and he choked on a sob. Karkat’s movements stilled there, letting his blood pusher beat against his hand, never actually touching it himself. Gamzee’s panting was shaky, orange seeping into his vision. He growled low, the last thought he had to get the other to stop.

And he did.

Karkat stopped and stared at him, “This is it.”

Gamzee couldn’t answer, just keep up that low growl.

“This is what pisses you off. This is why!” Karkat snarled back, accusing.

He wrapped his hand around it, hold it gently, never disturbing it’s pattern.

“STOP!” Gamzee screamed, pleading, “Karkat stop!”

“No. This is why you left. This is why you won’t talk to me. You see how angry it’s making you Gamzee? You see how panicked you are? This is the reason.” A small smile spread across his lips. “I knew I’d find it. I knew I could fix this. You just had to let me in.”

That smile masked a madness the Capricorn knew all too well. It was frightening on another troll. He swallowed hard, crying, “Stop. Please. Don’t do this. Karkat…”

“I don’t want to hear anything from you. I found why you left. And I’m going to fix it. And then you won’t be able to leave me again. You’ll be here with me, calm and quiet. Laying next to me and holding me when I need you. You’ll be a good moirail when I take this out. This horrid thing that’s deluding you. I’m helping you Gamzee. I’m helping us.”

“NO!” He bellowed, trying to squirm away, move, run, hide, ANYTHING.

Karkat shook his head, cupping his cheek, smearing his paint, “It’ll be okay. I’m doing this because I miss you. I’m doing it for us Gamzee. Shhhh, it’s alright. I’m doing this because I pity you.”

And then he pulled.

A scream echoed through his bones, rattling through his body and dying in this throat.

His scream died with him.

The smaller troll sat back, pulling his hands back to wipe away his own tears with the back of his hand, cradling the offending organ gently. He nodded with a small smile, “Th-there. All better. It’s… it’s alright now. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

The nodding kept up, putting his whole body into it, shaking and trying to let Gamzee know it was alright now. Karkat patted his arm gently, “C-come on chucklefuck, I fixed it. It’s o- it’s okay. See? We’re alright now.”

The smile plastered to his face slipped, cracking under the weight of the silence. He shook his head, “No, come on Gamzee, it’s okay. I’m not mad! I forgive you. Please! Come on, talk to me. It’s all… I wanted. I just wanted to you talk to me!”

Karkat shook his arm, setting the still heart aside, grabbing his shoulders. Frantic he jostled him, trying to wake him, “Gamzee, please. I promise I won’t yell anymore. I’m not angry.”

He patted the side of his face, brushing hair out of the way. He swallowed back the tears, sobbing and fighting against them. He laid motionless though, dead.

He’d just killed his moirail.

Karkat had only wanted to help. He just wanted his palemate back.

In the silence that permeated the labworks he whispered, “I’m sorry.”


End file.
